I Didn't Plan For This!
by NegitoroShipper
Summary: Done with the two oblivious idiots' pining, their friends set up a game night before a long weekend for the two, fully intending on figuratively handcuffing them together until they get together.
1. Chapter 1

Now, I give you my second entry for 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash!

Have fun!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

~I Didn't Plan For This!~

Four miserable figures lay on the grassy plains of the quad, unmoving, even as some fellow students shot them a confused look, puzzled over how downtrodden the four are despite the announcement of a long weekend.

In unison, four deep sighs echo through in the open space. Even as the wind harmlessly brushed the leaves on the plains, a large cloud loomed over the group despite the sun, shining brightly in the sky and the occasional laughter and chatter from other students.

It was a good day, if they were being honest. It was, also, almost quiet as they lay on the grass, despite the slight scruffing of athletes' footwear on the ground from members of sports clubs. Then again, they shouldn't have to wonder why. It is, after all, near sunset and with the long weekend just tomorrow, it is to be expected that most students would take the opportunity to actually go somewhere and enjoy their happy carefree lives.

These four were not so lucky. They sighed as the gentle blow of the wind caressed their forms, trying to relieve some sort of pressure from their chests.

"We have to do something, guys." Gumi said, unwilling to move her limbs from the comfortable patch of grass.

Rin turned to her side, facing away from the other three as she tries to catch some sleep. "I can't think of-" She yawns, hiding her face with the arm that she used as a pillow. "I can't think of anything. Luka had me staying up all night to complain about how _adorable_ her _friend_ is."

Another of the four miserable figures just laughed, a little nervously. "I don't even know how you do it." Lily said, tiredly tracing a cloud that hid them from the sun. "I get tired just by watching them pine for each other."

The last of the four merely scoffed at their declarations. "Oh, please," Meiko said, trying to pull her bag from under head. "Don't pretend that you're not having fun watching them dance around each other." She took her phone from one of the outside pockets of her bag, sitting up as she did so. "Here, I have the cure and poison for this depression."

After small flicks of her thumbs, she handed her phone to the tall blonde.

Lily sat up almost instantly, delicately holding this handheld technology. Like a wilted flower, reviving with the rise of the sun, the long haired blonde slowly bloomed into an ethereal smile just by seeing one of the most beautiful things in her life - Miku staring unabashedly at Luka while they had lunch.

Gumi revived with the thought of a hundred fanfiction ideas, going to Lily's side as she got a glimpse of the pairing's unrestrained affections. She took out a small notebook out of nowhere, taking note of how this picture made her feel so that she could apply them to her friends-to-lovers bumblby (RWBY) series.

Meanwhile, Rin just sat up, wobbling until she sat crouched over her bag, unable to give up on the sleep that she needs. "I would _love_ to but my head hurts and I don't even have the energy to stand." She yawns again, keeping her head on top of her bag.

"Poor Rin," Meiko said, a pitying look on her face as she saw the female Kagamine, sag on the bag as sleep quickly took over her features. "Getting caught in the middle of their constant fire of heart eyes..."

"They're getting too far." The green-haired writer immediately went back to the sleeping blonde, placing a hand on the top of her hair. "Too far with the pining, that is."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked, an eyebrow raised.

Gumi took out her notebook, turning to a page at the middle. "See?" She showed the inserted calendar that is now highlighted with a rather alarming pink. "They passed the three to five month period that is designated for hopeless stares and far away daydreams. Right now, at least, one of them should have realized that their feelings are reciprocated."

Meiko laughed, shaking her head. "Obviously, _this_ is not normal!." She said, unsure if she is referring to their group of people who are shipping _real _people or the pairing, themselves, for not realizing each other's feelings.

"I agree," Lily nodded sagely as she tossed Meiko's phone back to her friend. "We have to do something about this but I have no idea what other thing to try." She sighed, exhausted as she went back over the times that they tried and failed to get them to realize the reciprocation of their feelings.

The brunette hummed in agreement, rubbing her neck in thought. "We obviously can't now since 60 percent of our almost-successful attempts are from Rin who -" A snoring left Meiko cut off. "- is currently sleeping."

"It has to be tonight!" The tall blonde said, rocking on her seat as the eager look in her eyes seemed to shine through. "Tomorrow is the long weekend. This is our chance to figuratively lock them in a room together until they realize their feelings."

Gumi cannot help but laugh. "I mean why not making it _not _figuratively." The conscious two of their group of shippers only shot her a look that doubted her sanity. "That _is_ the only thing we haven't tried." She raised a brow at the two. "Unless any of you have any _other _ideas."

A defeated silence fell among the three. The wind whistles as if mocking at the lack of their imagination and planning.

Rin's slight grumbling snapped the three from their spiral to hopelessness. "Fine…" she murmured, muffled by the bag under her seemingly heavy head. She propped her chin on the bag, once again, sleepily reaching her eyes as she rubbed some of the sleepiness away. "But, if they do not get together after this, I am done."

The green-haired writer wrapped her friend in a hug but Lily only smirked and said. "Good luck with that." Unable to keep the smug tone from her voice. "Being in a fandom is like the underworld."

"Enter," Meiko smirked. "But, you cannot leave." The tired blonde only groaned, burying her head in the palms of her hands, unable to retort against the truth.

"Welcome to hell." Lily laughed.

~0~

The student council room fell to a rhythmic and an almost hypnotic sound of rustling papers as Luka sorted out a few documents, opting to finish her student council duties before the long weekend.

Meanwhile, one teal-haired student sat opposite her, looking through her own set of papers under the guise of reviewing materials from class. And she was! Or, she would have been if her eyes had not been stealing glances every five minutes.

"_Stop it, Hatsune. You're being creepy._" Miku sighed, focusing intently on the page that she was reading since thirty minutes ago. Her eyebrows furrowed at the intensity of her stare as she willed herself to stop glancing at her friend's beautiful, serene silhouette under the orange glaze of the sunset; or the way that insistent strand of pink hair seemed to fly over soft cheeks whenever she flipped through sheets of paper; or her friend's daint fingers as it traced the edges of the document.

And... she's staring again. The tealette groaned, hiding her eyes underneath her folded arms.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Luka asked, pausing her paperwork in favor of having a conversation with her friend. "If you're bored, you could always go to the quad. I am sure the others won't mind you there."

The tealette propped her chin on her arm, aiming a pout at the older girl. "But, I want to stay with you."

Meeting with teal eyes, the pinkette found her cheeks suddenly engulfed, flushed with red but with days of practice against such conversations and interactions with Miku, Luka found the will to roll her eyes as she went back to finish whatever paperwork that was left.

"Well," The student council president trailed off, as she put the last documents in one of the four stacks that are laid in front of her. "If you want to get out of here sooner, help me with stacking these up in the closet."

Miku practically jumped off her seat, hurriedly gathering another stack and racing to follow Luka to the closet near the back of the student council room. "Hold up, Madam President!" she said, practically stopping the taller girl from advancing any further so that they can store the papers together.

The tealette grinned at her, as they walked side-by-side, the space between them almost nonexistent, with Miku jovially retelling the story about that one time the twins had slushed goo all over them during their biology class.

Luka smiled, attentively listening as they walked the short distance to and from the closet, finding solace over the sound of her friend's voice.

For all their times together as friends, the pinkette always found the younger girl's presence as both the highlight of her day and the out-right destruction of her psyche. The cuteness and sense of humor is her kryptonite and Miku knows how to harness it even without knowing its effect on Luka.

It is during times like this that makes it hard for Luka to keep her already growing affections from exploding, luckily, she has her childhood friend, Rin, as a support even as her friend points out that she is barely hiding anything.

She _knows_ that she is making the face that Rin would describe as both 'lovestruck' and 'dopey' but she, honestly, does not have the will or power to stop herself from doing so in Miku's presence as the girl always found ways to make her smile and laugh.

And it made her fall a little bit deeper each time. But, regardless of her feelings, Luka knows not to assume anything. She knows that her crush is a very humorous person and would cheer everyone up, whether they need it or not.

It made the tealette a great friend, and she had told Rin as much, despite some groaning and obviously off-put facial expressions of the female Kagamine twin as she repeats the word 'friend'. She doesn't actually know why her friend's face go slightly more exhausted every time she says that Miku sees her as a friend.

It might be coincidence.

A little bit later, the pair had already locked up the student council room and were already on their way to meet with the rest of the group, the tealette skipping beside her as she brought out one joke after another.

Luka can't help but snort, covering her mouth at the joke. "That's so bad, Miku."

"It is not _that _bad!" The tealette smirked, her heart soaring as she heard her friend's unrestrained snort. "Oh! I got another one!" Miku faced her companion once again, walking backwards so that she could face her friend. "Knock knock!"

Ocean blue eyes crinkled with amusement, her lips already shaping the smile on her lips. "Who's there?"

"To." Miku grinned.

"To who?"

"No," The tealette said, pausing but smiling at Luka's curious tilt of her head. "It's to whom."

The pinkette laughed albeit small and short, still Miku couldn't help but let out a short chuckle, even as she could feel the calling of her heart grow louder and louder at the sight of her friend-turned-crush's happiness.

Miku knows, for her part, that she is not entirely subtle, choosing not to hide her affections from the gaze of others - including Luka.

She knew that she could never be able to restrain her body from reacting to the wills of her heart so she freely lets her feelings reach even though she could never confirm anything or act on it, fearing the conflict her love would have caused between them.

Still, she continues to love even if it is from afar. She lets herself enjoy Luka's presence, smiles, laughter, and trust even if she has to suffer in silence at the thought of the possibility of something more.

"Luka! Miku!" A familiar voice snapped Miku out of her daze and she twirled, turning to the sound from ahead.

The two saw four figures, hurriedly approaching them, almost skipping towards them with the mischievous gleam in their eyes. Miku and Luka shared a glance, silently communicating what is not needed to be said - they planned something again.

The tealette chose to just shrug it off and walked towards them, practically dragging Luka even though the student council member's eyebrow remains raised in a perfectly intimidating arch.

"We just had the most brilliant bonding time for the six of us!" Lily said, as she took Luka's unoccupied side, wrapping a hand on the girl's forearm.

~0~

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Luka thought as she glanced over her group of friends who are currently fixing her spacious bedroom floor with the cushions that they brought from the living room.

A few bags of chips and pizza laid on the table in the middle of their cushion area. Beside it are the board games that her friends had brought from their houses - Meiko brought Monopoly; Lily brought Uno; and Gumi brought Jenga.

Ocean blue eyes cast a suspicious look over the four who had insisted on this… _game night_. Honestly, she doubted that it was _even_ a game night with the way of how eager her friends had been to hastily organize it.

These four has a certain history with their _plans_. And, let it be known that it had gotten Luka under some precarious circumstances - i.e. the snowball fight where she had ended up slipping on the snow with Miku under her, the fireworks festival where the other four had left the two of them by themselves, and that seemingly innocent movie night where she and Miku ended up pressed together in a sofa that is meant to be a seat for _one_ person while they were watching a _horror_ film.

You can imagine how that went with Luka's fear of anything out of the ordinary.

All of it were disasters in Luka's eyes which only means that she was unable to function properly for a few days, even though her face never betrayed her inner and emotional turmoil.

So, one cannot fault her if she would have, thoroughly, ruthlessly, unapologetically, _declined_ … if it were not for pleading teal eyes. Luka sighed, unable to feel regret if Miku was certainly enjoying this experience.

"So!" The tealette bounced on her seat with barely contained excitement. "How do we start?"

Gumi grabbed the small box of Uno cards, grinning with that competitive gleam in her eyes. "Let us start with a test," she said opening the box with a pop. "Of the strength of our friendship."

~0~

Time flies so fast as cards flew from hand to the low table. One by one the group of six dwindled to two players as the others had already declared their win.

Now, only Miku and Luka faced against each other with the competitive gleam in their eyes as they each hold two cards in their hands.

"Well, well," the tealette said, smiling as she stared down her friend, with her cards close to her face. "It's just you and me."

The student council member laughed, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with something akin to fondness. "Indeed, it is." Luka raised her cards to half of her face until a small thought popped in her mind. Blue eyes shot a fast glance at her very _comfortable_ friends. She thinks that this would be a perfect way to get back at them.

A small smirk crept onto Luka's face as she gathers her cards and calmly places it on the table. "Let's make a deal."

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She said, unable to keep her eyes from flicking to the smug grin Luka has on her face.

"If I let you win now," For a second, her eyes mischievously glanced at the other four. "You'll help me win monopoly."

A strangled gasp fell from the four onlookers. Sounds of protest were heard but did not reach either Luka or Miku's ears as the two of them shared a silent communication.

With a small playful smile, Luka raised an eyebrow as teal met ocean blue eyes. Miku rolled her eyes, her lips twitching to a smile.

"No!" Rin shouted, her body lounging over the table with only Gumi holding her back to her seat. "No! Please, Miku. I beg of you! She has been dominating us since freshman year and I've _finally_ found a way to beat Lu-"

A hand dragged her back to her seat, a fierce glare shining on Meiko's eyes. "Stop it!" She whispered. "This is their chance to bond!"

The short blonde glared back, murmuring a barely recognizable. "You're the one most frustrated when we play monopoly!"

"Shut up!"

"Do it for the fandom!" Lily whisper-shouted.

As they were bickering, one tealette shook her head at the display their friends had given, shooting a glance at her current opponent. She and Luka shared another look before grinning mischievously and saying. "Sure."

The other four gasped, most of them, internally, not really expecting Miku to agree after all the time the tealette had sworn vengeance after nearly winning one round of monopoly last week.

Rin sobbed, her body landing on the pile of uno cards as Miku landed a yellow one, saying uno after. "No…" The short blonde murmured against the table. "Why?" She says outstretching her hand towards the tealette.

Miku just shrugged, smiling at her friend's dramatic actions.

~0~

As expected, the game led to the inevitable downfall of all players with Luka simply taking dominion over almost every property there is. And even though with the help of Miku, the pinkette found ways to stand tall alone, through unavoidable negotiations and obtaining necessary properties.

The first to go bankrupt was Lily as she always seemed to land on every occupied space on the board. Gumi went not soon after, holding onto the property that would have gotten her more money if it weren't for the fact that Luka kept the other similarly colored properties.

Meiko managed to struggle with the help of Rin as they formed a temporary alliance but it did almost nothing when Miku had all the utility properties.

Miku went right after, believing that Luka would win without her help. The cause of her defeat is simply from how her properties were not frequently landed on and so she traded some of her properties for money with Luka.

Rin barely held on but let go almost immediately as Luka built hotels and houses on _each_ property.

"I…" Luka trailed off, spreading her arms. "_Reign_." All four of her friends depressingly stare at the board as the winner gave her partner a soft nudge to the shoulder with her own, a proud smile on her face.

The tealette's cheeks reddened if not lightly brushing her cheeks after meeting with ocean blue eyes. Still, she smiled, charmingly sending a small wink towards her friend-turned-crush.

"_This… went unexpectedly._" Lily thought as she let out an exhausted laugh. To her side, Rin was vibrating. The tall blonde could tell that Rin is going to ask for a rematch based on the way her eyebrow twitches.

Meiko and Gumi were ready to intervene but to their surprise the short blond hands reached for the Jenga box that harmlessly stood to her front, her grip tightens as she lifts it onto the coffee table.

"I want a _rematch_." The short blonde growled, the darkness in her eyes never left as she stared down at the smug pinkette.

Luka's lips twitched to a smirk. "What? No, Monopoly?" She half rose from her seat as she leaned over the table, towards Rin. "Afraid you'll lose for the nth time since freshman year?"

Blonde eyebrows twitched, Rin's competitive fire streaked to a rather scorching furnace but then the short blonde left visibly calmed herself, choosing to simply go forth with the plan, intent on _winning_ even if she did not need to. "Or maybe…" She leaned on the table as well, her smirk growing. "You're just afraid of losing seeing as how you're the _klutz_ of our group."

The pinkette let out an amused hum, grinning, trying to goad Rin into her former competitive spirit. "Sounds to me that you are deflecting."

A vein nearly pops from Rin's forehead at Luka's taunting. Looking visibly ruffled, the short-haired blonde was about to retaliate when the main objective becomes clear in her head upon seeing Miku's fond expression as she stares at the oblivious pinkette. She smiles, unnervingly. "Not at all. I just think that among us, you were always the one who…" Rin's eyes shot an obvious glance at Miku. "Gets clumsy."

A rose-colored tinge enveloped Luka's cheeks, flustered as she shot a non-cursory glance at Miku before forcing out a cough. "Shut up, please. If you want to play the game so badly, you only have to say so." She began to opening the box, sliding it upward, revealing that each block has a folded sticky note on one end. "Gumi?" She turns to the green-haired writer. "What is this?"

The green haired girl whispered a curse. "W-Well…" She felt a nudge from Lily. "I-I suppose… I forgot to remove it..?"

Luka shot a suspicious glance at the girl. "Is that a question or a statement?"

The writer could be seen sweating visibly under the right angle. She gulped, unable to lie. Green eyes shot a look towards her other three companions, wordlessly asking for help.

Meiko decided to feign excitement shooting towards the stack of blocks with a curious gleam. "Dare Jenga?" She looked around the stack of blocks, seemingly trying to peek under the flaps of the notes attached to it. "Damn, you've outdone yourself."

Lily decided to play along and gently shoved the girl's face away from the stack of blocks, squishing Meiko's cheeks in the process. "Stop trying to figure out what she put on, Meiko."

Gumi let out a sigh of relief, taking out a huge pouch if things from her bag. "I brought the needed props." She said shaking the pouch.

The student council member raised an eyebrow. "How come you brought the props if you _forgot_ to remove the notes?"

Her friend visibly stiffened under Luka's scrutinizing gaze unable to give a good comeback. "I… forgot to take it out of my backpack?"

Luka's eyebrow rose higher in scrutiny at the lame excuse but thankfully left it at that. "...I see."

"We could make it more interesting." Rin said, casting a rather smug look towards Luka.

The normally calm student council member frowned at her friend, her eyebrows scrunching to a furrow in the middle. "You are suspiciously full of ideas, considering you were just complaining about how _drained_ you are during lunch time."

Rin only shrugged before casting a mischievous look, grinning innocently as she not-so-subtly glanced to Miku and said "Let's play in _pairs_."

Ocean blue eyes widened, a sudden surge of red engulfed her cheeks. "_That's_ what you meant?!" Luka almost shouted, conscious of teal eyes on her.

Rin's smirk only grew wider, an evil glint in her eyes that only the pink haired student council member seemed to see. She, more than anyone, _knows_ about Luka's tendency to be such a mess whenever Miku's around.

"What better way to prove your _un-_klutziness than a joint venture with your…" The short pause and Rin's almost predatory look got Luka to sweat profusely and waiting with bated breath. "..._partner _against our own?"

Luka let out a sigh of relief for Rin's graciousness but immediately launched a series of silent muttering, keeping the conversation as low as possible between her and her friend, despite the sizable distance between them.

The short blonde only raised an eyebrow, shooting an unimpressed look towards the pinkette. "What I am hearing are excuses, Miss gay panic."

Ocean blue eyes glared at her friend. "I hate you."

That only got the smug blonde a laugh, everyone oblivious to the worried looks that Miku shot at Luka.

~0~

The game started out pretty normal. Each pair has to get a block out of the stack without collapsing it, doing dares as soon as they read it on paper.

The earlier aggression seemed to dissipate and forgotten by the group as soon as the blocks had called out Meiko and Lily to add "in bed" after their sentences until the end of the game.

The four positioned themselves to avoid finding the block that has the pink note which has a leek stamp on it. Now, they only have to wait but with the stack getting higher and higher, the fall of these stack of blocks _might_ be the actual end of their plan.

"Gumi, are you _sure_ it's in bed?" Lily whispered, while Miku and Luka were trying to poke at the middle block on the 4th layer of the stack. It has only been a few minutes but she could only get antsy as the stack began wobbling.

The green-haired writer nodded. "I could see it from here. Let's just be patient."

Time seemed to drift faster for the four, than the actual clock when the promised block is _still_ not pulled out. By now, Meiko and Lily had performed a couple's yoga position, and Rin and Gumi had their hair locked together in one braid.

They get the sense that the Jenga blocks are playing with them as the only other pair that had not been interlocked in some way or another is the one that they are setting up. "Oh fuck me…" Meiko whispered under her breath as she watched Luka and Miku drift across the promised block. "...In bed."

Minutes of agonizing minutes went by and the four could only sweat as the stack reached fifteen additional layer. They watched as it wobbled, again and again. Rin started getting antsier. "Damn, Jenga blocks…" She shifted, with Gumi now chained to her side.

"Feed you partner while back to back." Luka read, reaching for the pizza that they had moved to the side. "Luckily, Miku's shorter than me."

That earned a light smack to the pinkette's shoulder. "Shut up, Little Miss Growth Spurt."

"I thought we agreed to stop calling me that."

"I _thought_ we agreed to stop calling me short."

Miku raised a teal eyebrow, her lips twitching to a smile as Luka rolled her eyes.

One green-haired writer, had her hand semi-permanently clutching on her notebook. "At least, we have grade A material of bickering."

Meiko scoffed as she tried to move with one hand trapped under Lily's armpit. "I hate you… ...in bed." She frowns as the clothed armpit starts getting damper, although, she could say the same to hers as they all watched the blocks wobble dangerously to the side with Luka's twitch, accidentally yet lightly brushing on the stack. "Gumi, if I have the permanent feeling of a slightly smelly and going-damp armpit on my hand for the rest of my life, I am going to haunt you… in bed."

"Hey!" Lily sputters. "My armpits are _not_ smelly… in bed."

The writer only shrugged. "Not gonna regret it. Besides, it's interesting that the blocks are choosing to intertwine you two instead of them."

"I _have _a boyfriend." Meiko growls.

"And _I'm_-" The tall blonde wiggles in her seat. "-not interested."

Gumi stood, with Rin attached to her side, looking to their eyes with a sudden intensity catching them off-guard. "In shipping, that's _irrelevant_." They made their way to the stack as they chose which block to get out.

Rin chose another block and began poking at it _gently_. Thankfully, the block slid easily, with little resistance, unaware of the slight panic on Gumi's face.

She ripped the note from the block, tossing the block to a rather red-faced Gumi.

Shooting a rather strange look at her friend, she turned her eyes back to the note as she unfurled it and read. "For one turn, trap a card between you and your partner's…" Rin's fair cheeks are suddenly engulfed with red as she slowly read the last word. "...lips."

Laughter exploded through the group as they watched the two awkwardly shuffle away from each other. With Gumi's eyes, exploring the floor as if it is one of the most interesting things in the room and Rin's dumbstruck expression as she stared at the note, they stayed frozen under the amusement of their friends.

"The blocks have spoken!" Lily shouts, amidst the laughter of the group.

"Shut up, Booby!" The short blonde shouts, even as the red on her cheeks spread to the tips of her ears.

It was only after two turns when the time they waited for came with Miku's cursing. "There's nothing left."

The tall blonde's hand twitched, wanting to point out that perfectly safe and loose block at the first layer but knowing that if she will, it will expose them.

Luckily for them, Luka has been eyeing the very same block but for some reason she felt… like _that_ will topple the whole thing down. "Miku," She only got a noncommittal hum in return. "There's a suspiciously harmless block at the first layer."

The tealette raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, catching on. Teal eyes crouched, eyeing the block in the middle of three blocks. She poked it and slid almost instantly and harmlessly from the confines. Wide eyes blinked as she pulled it completely from the first layer.

She took the piece of paper from the block, suddenly conscious of the utter look of hopefulness on _four_ of her friends. Luka was only shifting on her seat, mindlessly leaning over Miku's side to get a glance over the dare.

Miku coughed, unable to stop her flustered self from reddening on the cheeks as her partner moved closer. The familiar smell of her friend's perfume wafted to her nose and suddenly she short circuited, unable to move.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Luka asked.

The tealette cleared her throat, shaking her head with a smile. "I'm fine, TakoLord26." She teased, rewarded with a light slap on her forearm. "Let's see." She opened the note by the flaps and read. "Get handcuffed with your partner."

For a second, there is a slight pause to Luka's movement. She calmly took the note from Miku's hands, reading the words once again. "Get handcuffed?" Blue eyes washed over the green-haired writer. "Really?"

Gumi only nodded a relieved smile on her face, she opened her pouch and procured a honest-to-God pair of handcuffs. "Really."

"I am officially slightly impressed and scared of Gumi in bed." Meiko murmured, eyeing the shiny metal.

"Hell to the No!" Luka crossed her arms, leaning away from from Gumi. "That's just…" Her cheeks reddened. "That's just crazy!"

"Don't be such a party pooper in bed, Luka!" Lily said, grinning at the prospect. "We _all_ had to do some crazy stunts in bed!"

"I bet." The pinkette murmured, raising an amused eyebrow to Lily for the implication of her words.

The tall blonde only threw a pillow at the girl's smug face.

"I _had_ to have my hypothetical first kiss with Gumi!" Rin said, blushing despite her bluster.

"And you didn't enjoy it?" Luka raised, grins.

"Shut up and stop talking." The short haired blonde said in an actual blur. "Also, stop deflecting!"

The pinkette huffed, scooching ever slightly away, the red on her cheeks spreading.

"Guys," Miku said placatingly. "If it makes her uncomfortable, then, she doesn't have to."

"Thank you, Miku."

Meiko laughed. "I never guessed Luka is such a _sore_ loser in bed."

The pink haired girl shot an eyebrow towards the brunette. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me in bed, Miss Student Council."

Luka's eyebrows furrowed even deeper as she frowned, unable to keep from reacting to a nudge at her honor as a student council member.

Gumi immediately backed the brunette as soon as she saw Miku twitch at Luka's expression. "I know right. To think that they're _training_ such a person to lead _our_ school. Oh, think of the headlines."

A sharply thrown pillow immediately reached the green-haired writer's face who promptly landed on her back from the impact. The cry of pain was almost silent under the soft pillow.

"_Real_ mature, Luka." Rin said, helping Gumi up. "Then again, I suppose you are not."

"Shut up, Rin!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Luka!"

Clutching a pillow at the ready, both Luka and Rin half rose from their seat for an all out pillow fight but the pink-haired student council member, after seeing Miku's concerned eyes, promptly huffed as she flopped back to her seat. "_Fine._ If it means to you guys so much, I guess…"

"Whipped." Rin coughed.

Luka glared at her friend but let all the frustration out with a quiet huff. "Please, shut up. I am already caving in to your games."

"Barely..." She heard Meiko murmur to the side.

"Shut. Up. Meiko." Lily said as she nudged the brunette's side with a sharp elbow.

Gumi grins as she hands the handcuffs to the pair and Luka warily stares before hesitantly taking it. She spends a good amount of time just flicking her eyes from the handcuffs to the four hopefuls before a soft hand lands on Luka's forearm.

"You don't have to do this, Luka." Her teal-haired friend said with a small smile as she took the handcuffs from her hands.

"Miku..." The student council member was almost ready to cry from the sheer amount of thankfulness and relief.

Groans fill the room almost instantly. "Oh come on. That's not fair, Miku!"

"It's also not fair to force someone." Miku says, glaring. "You guys should have known better."

~0~

Chastised, the four only bowed their heads in both shame and embarrassment and honestly, it was a sight to see. Their smug expression suddenly turned downward. Luka cannot help but privately grin still she sighs. All five sets of eyes glance at her but her gaze remains solely on Miku's. "'Cuff me, please."

What she thought to be sighs of relief and appreciation ended up with four people choking on their spit and another with a beet red tint on her cheeks. Miku cannot help but rear back, saying. "I am sorry. I may have… misheard you." Her teal-haired friend said after a shake of her head. "What?"

"I said-" Her words cut off as she realized what connotation her choice of words have given. Now, she was flailing about, her arms waving about as she leaned a bit away without actually moving away. "N-not that way! I just meant-! Stop laughing!"

That's how she ended up handcuffed to Miku.

It wasn't all that bad. "I mean we _always_ were this close." Luka thought as she feels the cool metal on her wrist. Except… Her hand twitches every time the back of their hands brush. She breathes in and out… mentally because the other four had been grinning their faces off, specifically Rin. "Shut your faces!"

"Look who's happy now?" Rin's smile widens, laughing in the way that Rin knows would be more infuriating to her.

The student council member only throws a pillow even as Gumi pulls on Rin's arm. Luka watches as the two circles the stack of blocks, huffing to the point of frowning at her friend's smug look.

A small jostle from her handcuffed hand had her looking towards the teal-haired singer. "Are you sure that you're alright with this?" Teal eyes boring into her own, concern evident from her eyes. "You know that we won't hold it against you."

That made her smile. She leaned a just a bit closer on Miku, putting some of her weight on where their shoulder touches. "Thanks, but the game is almost over anyway."

"Gumi," Rin growled as the green-haired writer tries to slide a block, dangerously shaking the tower. "Don't do it!" She shouts just as the tower wobbles to one side.

Breathes hitched as the stack of unstable bricks began swaying dangerously to one side until it settles back to its original place. A collective sighs of relief echoed from one person to another as the stack of Jenga remained firmly upright.

There was a pregnant silence as Gumi read the note silently. Her cheeks bloomed red as she kept her eyes on that piece of paper. Without her eyes leaving the note, each one of them watched as the green-haired writer poked at the currently stable stack of Jenga blocks, effectively toppling the whole thing down. "We lose, Rin!" Gumi said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Her partner, meanwhile, just stared with an open mouth and the shock unable to leave her face but Lily had no such reservations. "What the hell?"

Meiko narrowed her eyes at the note. "What does it say?"

Gumi crumples the note and puts it in her pocket. "Who cares. The game is over!"

Luka furrowed her eyebrows but did not question any further. Instead, she opened her palm up to Gumi. "The key for the handcuffs, please."

"Oh," The writer lagged for a minute before functioning enough to stagger to her bag of props, searching through for a few seconds. "...I don't have it."

"What do you mean by 'I don't have it'?" Luka growled, glaring at Gumi. "Please tell me that I heard wrong."

~0~

_To be continued..._

How is it? Feel free to comment on it.

I had fun writing this one!

It is thanks to this prompt that I got to pleasure of making a story like this one.

"_Luka and Miku get handcuffed together as part of a party game. Then the key gets lost_." - by Rabbit

See you guys in other prompts! Or maybe in my other stories! :)

Again, this is for 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash! Please check out these people for their content. Also, I will update the list so check this fic sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft stream of sunlight hit Miku's face as it seeped through the white linen of her room..? Miku groaned, moving an arm to cover her face from the sunlight.

Well… She tried to.

Feeling a tug to her wrist through cold metal, teal eyes shot open only to be met with Luka's sleeping face. She almost shot up as a surge of panic began to encompass her but her heart calmed as soon as she heard soft snores from the person beside her.

Teal eyes sweep over her friend's face, barely resisting the urge to to brush that stray hair from Luka's pale cheek. "Is this a dream?" She whispered as if her companion could answer her but the other girl is under deep sleep.

Time felt… unimportant as Miku cannot help but pause. Her friend really is beautiful. Pale skin that glistened under the sun's gaze. Eyelashes fluttered with every sigh. Small dainty nose that would have scrunched just a bit every time Miku would say something out of jest. And the slightly open mouth that has a small trail of dried drool at its corner letting out soft snores.

Miku felt herself smile at the sight even though she felt like she was crossing a line as her eyes remained on Luka's peaceful features.

Feeling the warm breath of her friend, Miku suddenly realized that she unconsciously moved closer so she tried to shuffle away. She _tried_ to but she found herself frozen as she felt Luka's arm around her waist tightening as her friend moved deeper into their embrace.

Helpless, Miku could only swallow as she closed her eyes in an attempt to control herself from doing something she knew she would regret. "You can do this, Hatsune," she thought, determined to get through this situation without damaging their friendship.

She breathed in and out through her nose, willing herself to calm down until her heart returned to its normal pace, following the rhythm of her friend's snores. Teal eyes opened once again, this time keeping her eyes on Luka's eyelashes as they fluttered softly with no indication of waking up so Miku laid there for what seemed like hours until she followed Luka into her sleep.

~0~

"Warm..." Luka thought as she snuggled slightly deeper into the warmth beside her. "Wait," her brain instantly woke up when flashes of yesterday's shinanegans entered her mind. Her eyes immediately shot open to be greeted by the sight of Miku's vulnerable sleeping face.

The student council member scrambled to give Miku space but only succeeded in falling off her bed with an undignified 'oof'. She felt a tug on her wrist. "Right. Handcuffed." She mumbled.

"Luka?" A familiar voice in all its sleepy wonder. It is literally too adorable but the low-_ness_ (what are words?) makes it almost… sultry.

A massive blush made its way to Luka's face so she made sure to hide under the blanket that she dragged with her. When she felt her handcuffed hand move together with Miku's movements, Luka let out a quick sigh before replying. "I-" she cleared her throat. "I'm alright."

~0~

After a small conundrum regarding clothes 'cause the handcuffs were not helping and a short breakfast at ten in the morning, the two decided to simply pay Gumi's house a visit.

Luckily, their green-haired friend lives nearby the Megurine residence so that means she doesn't have to think about wanting to hold Miku's hand. However, as soon as they reached the white picket fenced bungalow house, it didn't seem like someone was inside. A big frown covered Luka's face. She knocked on the door but it only served as confirmation to what Luka had first observed.

"She's not home?" Miku asked as she peeked through the curtains.

"I'll try to call her," The student council member said as she took her phone out with her non-dominant hand. She fumbled a bit but managed to call Gumi, even with a huff of impatience. It was only a few seconds when their writer friend picked up. "Where are you?"

"Hello to you too, Luka."

"Hi," Luka pinched her nose bridge as a slight headache overtook her. "Look. We just need the keys so if you can give those, we would be grateful."

There was a nervous chuckle from the other end of the line, followed by some murmurs in the background. "The thing is… we are on vacation."

"Are you serious?" Ocean blue eyes met with teal and Luka turned on the loudspeaker. "And you didn't even think to leave the key to the handcuffs under the mat or something?"

Miku's eyebrows scrunched in a cute way that tells Luka she finds it suspicious. "Why is she not home?"

"She says that they are on vacation."

Teal eyes shot a short glance on the window that she has been peeking through before raising an eyebrow. "That's weird because I saw a to-do list on the television."

"Th-That's for yesterday," Gumi cleared her throat and there were shuffling sounds in the background. "Yesterday night, I mean! We had classes in the day."

Luka glared, like she could pierce through the transmission. "We had _games_ yesterday night, Gumi."

More shuffling could be heard from the other side of the line and the handcuff-bound two shared a look. If Luka would strain herself to hear the shuffling in the background, she could swear that she heard familiar voices.

It went on for minutes until Miku decided to just sigh. "Just tell us when you can get back."

There was another shuffling but this time, Luka could hear papers and judging by Miku's expression, she did too. "Th-the day after tomorrow."

Luka visibly deflated, scrubbing her face with an exhausted sigh. She couldn't do a thing except groan. Thankfully, Miku was there to cover for her. "Okay," She said as she took the phone from her weakened hand. "Thanks, guys. We'll hang up now," Her teal-haired friend effectively ended the call and pocketed her phone in one motion. "You okay, Luka?"

The student council member sighed once again before meeting teal eyes with a small smile. "I am alright," She said, even though her defeated posture is obviously saying the opposite. She shook her head as she tried to dispel some of her defeated mood. "I'm alright."

She gave an unimpressed glance, wordlessly saying that she doesn't buy the act but thankfully, her friend let it drop with an exasperated shake of the head. "You know Avatar, right?"

The question threw her for a loop. "What?" Luka tilted her head almost subconsciously. It was very random. "Avatar?"

Miku gave her a smirk as she began a familiar monologue. "Water. Earth. Fire..." She pauses for a dramatic second. Placing a fist on her heart, she said. "Air..."

Biting her lip in amusement, Luka cannot help but continue her friend's monologue. "Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire nations attacked!"

The teal-haired goof laughed but decided to dramatically act out. "Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished." Miku trust-falls in Luka's arms despite the awkward angle.

This time, Luka cannot help but laugh out loud as she guides Miku back to standing. "Okay, drama queen," she said as her ocean blue eyes sparkle with fondness. "That should answer your question."

"Do you know about the sequel though?"

"There's a sequel?"

Grinning, Miku took her cuffed hand with her own as she excitedly led her back to the Megurine Manor. "Call your butler for ten bags of popcorn because we are gonna binge watch!"

~0~

Beside Luka's spacious bed and under a pillow fort, crafted with strategically placed chairs and stabilised blanket for a tent on top, the two watched The Legend of Korra through Luka's gaming laptop with only the fairy lights surrounding the inside of their assumed theatre room as a source of light. Portable speakers are placed on either side as provided by Miku.

Two figures sat side by side on soft cushions as they leaned on the side of the bed, munching on a singular bag of popcorn amidst quietly sharing the intensity of what is happening on screen.

They were already at the part where Asami was fixing Korra's hair for Jinora's anointment and tattoo ceremony. And honestly, if Luka had any doubts about shipping Korrasami, she was sure now that she would do anything for them to become cannon. She doesn't voice this out, though, because really? Who would interrupt a moment between two bi-sasters? So she stayed quiet, her eyes glued on the screen with buttery popcorn hanging midway to her mouth.

Disastrous shipping choices - don't judge her, she has been queerbaited enough - aside, she has been enjoying their Legend of Korra marathon so much that she forgot about the situation with Gumi. Granted, Dennis, her butler, has been looking deep into the family inventory for more popcorn but it is certainly worth it.

Sometime around the middle of the final season, Luka felt Miku wobble on her seat. One glance at her friend and it is certain that Miku is already drifting to dreamland so Luka tried to use her uncuffed hand to fix Miku's head on her shoulder.

Once her friend is settled, Luka could only make herself comfortable, content as she heard the steady breathing on her neck. Ocean blue eyes gave her friend another fond glance, her mind wondering how Miku could always calm her down but then the beating of her heart would answer.

With a soft smile on her lips, Luka did her best to cover both of them with the blanket that they shared before settling down and leaning her head slightly towards her friend as she allowed herself to fall just slightly more deeper.

~0~

"Oh," Luka murmured as faint flashes of the night before showed themselves at the forefront of her mind.

Pillowfort. Legend of Korra. Popcorn. Korrasami. A literal weight on her shoulder. Tired eyes blinked owlishly as she turned her head to where she felt someone on her shoulder. She was greeted with a head of soft looking teal hair, and an even softer floral scent .

Ocean blue eyes blearily trailed on the person's face, her mind taking in very familiar features. Almost unconsciously, Luka raised her hand, feeling the urge to brush teal hair on this person's face.

Soft tresses on her fingers she found herself thinking about how soft it would feel like to touch her cheeks; what her eyelashes would be like at closer proximity; what her lips would feel like - what Miku's lips would feel like...

As her mind repeated her friend's name, a sudden jolt of alarm echoed through her whole body. She tensed up, suddenly aware of how trapped she really is. Still, she tried to calm down but it wasn't working because she knew that this panic - one that lay deep from eyeing your sleeping friend's lips -is too much for her to be okay with.

Shuffling for her phone with her non-dominant hand, she tried to balance the frantic nervousness and calm so that she wouldn't wake her friend up. She instantly texted Gumi. _I know what you're doing and you can stop now!_ Luka texted with fury and fear. _I cannot do this! Miku will hate me!_

Chat bubbles with her friend's face popped up. With it, a short message was given. _Don't be such a drama queen, Luka._

Ocean blue eyes blinked at the screen. For a quick second, it felt like the reply was from Rin. "But that would mean Rin is with..." She shook her head, thinking that she may have imagined it so she replied._ You're the one who put us in this situation! Just please… I cannot make Miku hate me._

Seconds felt like minutes as she looked at her phone intently but no reply from her green-haired writer made it back. She waited and waited but there was no reply. "Damn it."


	3. Chapter 3

Miku flinched as Luka managed to break another hairpin after failing more than ten or so attempts. It might be more but she didn't manage to keep track after Dennis, the butler, had taken breakfast to them.

At this point, Miku knew that they had better luck trying to hunt Gumi down but her friend seemed adamant on fixing it by herself. The handcuffs were more complex than they thought.

Luka groaned, throwing away another broken hair clip and looking for a new one from her box whilst muttering curses under her breath.

It has been a few hours since Luka started trying to pick the lock using whatever household material was available. Of course, none of them knew _how _to pick locks, but they - meaning Luka, had to try with the help of tutorials from the internet.

She had woken up to Luka's whispered curses on her phone but Miku could guess that her friend did not know that or _needed _to know that. Not that it matters right now. The only thing that she was paying attention to was the way Luka is more tense than usual.

Miku frowned as Luka continued to shakily use the last remaining two or three hairpins. It was honestly unnerving to watch. Why was her friend suddenly anxious about this? They only had to wait for a few more hours before Gumi would give them the key, after all.

It crossed her mind that maybe Luka was just sick of her company but when she asked, Luka could only answer. "It's not you. It's me! I don't trust myself!"

While that, by itself, was confusing and worrying, Miku could not help but be _more_ worried when her friend got all sulky as she tried again and again to unlock the handcuffs.

"Come on. Come on." Luka murmured under her breath with the last hairpin in hand. Only to sigh when a resounding snap signalled another broken hairpin.

With a concerned look, Miku decided to divert her friend's attention with a small tug on their handcuffs but her friend only tried to fiddle with her phone, assumingly searching for another tutorial. She gave another tug, this time paired with a soft call. "Luka?"

Her friend only hummed in reply with her eyes glued to the screen of her phone.

Miku sighed loudly before tugging once again. "Okay," She said, this time, grabbing Luka's handcuffed hand and dragging her to stand up. "That's enough."

"Wha-"

"We only need to wait a few more hours so the only thing we _need _now is a distraction!" Miku grinned, as she led her friend outside. "That's why, my friend, we're gonna go out!"

~0~

Let's just say that Luka could not function. Plain and simple. Not only was her _friend-turned-crush_ holding her hand with no intent of letting go but she also had to hear her say those words. She sighed softly that it was unheard by her companion.

Of course, logically, she knew that her friend did not mean it _that_ way but still the idea that they are literally on a date-not-date scenario made her mentally inept. Needless to say, she almost didn't hear Dennis' reminder about curfew.

Her internal panic did not bleed through her face though. She would have been impressed by herself even though Luka could not say one word without stuttering, leaving her mute throughout their walk to the mall while Miku talked about the things that they could do.

Thankfully, she had calmed down by the time they reached the entrance and Luka had the foresight of covering their wrists with the sleeves of their hoodies before they entered.

"Come on, Luka!" Miku said as she dragged her to their first destination - the cinema.

Luka sighed in exasperation but seeing how her friend's eyes sparkle with blatant happiness, she cannot help but smile in turn. Matching her friend's energy, she fell into step beside Miku as they made their way to an escalator.

"As long as it's not romance, I'm in." She grinned.

~0~

They ended up watching a horror film but the two had quickly labelled it as action-comedy as soon as they saw the cinematography. They started chuckling at the bad acting and it almost got them kicked out too. But, their laughter turned into sighs every time settled on their seats as the two leaned on their shared arm.

After half-watching and half-criticising the terrible movie, they decided to try the food trucks that were parked outside the mall for lunch.

The two found themselves standing dumbstruck as a very wide array of food was laid before them. However, at the sight of this red and black truck with very appetizing pictures of takoyaki, they immediately started to move with Luka leading the charge.

"Takoyaki first, _NumbahOnePringles_." Luka said unable to keep the enthusiasm from her tone. Miku laughed at the mention of her own stupid username as she tried to catch up with Luka's pacing.

Miku also got some takoyaki but dragged Luka to get some waffles with a chocolate spread and banana slices as dessert even though she could hear her friend's amusement by the way Luka bit her lips.

They decided to get drinks from the sweet old lady that sold lemonade before walking to get a seat on one of the tables that the management probably set-up.

Laying their food, they ate while recounting stories about anything that came into their mind - school, club, even some gossip and then it led their friends and their antics. Some of their friends' _coincidences_ had given them quite the run and it was only now that they managed to laugh at it without Luka backing out from sheer embarrassment.

Minutes turned to an hour and Luka couldn't help but drag Miku for some frozen yogurt while they walked back to the mall, wandering aimlessly.

Eventually they came across the department store and Miku was the one who stood frozen, teal eyes flicking from Luka and to one of the mannequins that wore a stylish vest over a stylish shirt.

"You know, what I always wondered?" Miku asked, grinning with both mischief and wonder. "How vests would look on you." Before Luka could blink, Miku already dragged her to the department store and straight into the men's clothing section.

They ended up only having to look through clothes because - one, handcuffs got in the way and two, they don't have money.

Window shopping was no less enjoyable as the two managed to make a game of '_This suits you..._', laughing when any of them comes across something ridiculous. And so, it was inevitable when Miku found something that would probably burn Luka's eyes.

"Nope! Absolutely, not!" Luka said, dramatically placing her uncuffed hand on her eyes.

Laughing, Miku cannot help but quip. "But, it would look great on you!"

"I am _not_ going to wear neon."

"Are you sure?" Miku said, grinning despite Luka wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Come on, Luka!" She kept on staring at her friend with wide eyes when she said. "Even if I said please?"

Luka spluttered, making weird noises before taking the shirt from Miku, placing it back on the rack and marching away from the collection of neon clothing. Miku didn't even bite back a laugh when she led her to the hoodie section, pointedly avoiding the neon colored ones.

The two wandered around for a few more minutes before the sound of bleeps, bloops, and what sounds like the introduction to Dance Dance Revolution III reached them. With one look, the two immediately trotted onward to the arcade.

After getting tokens, the two made their way to an empty DDR machine and inserted enough tokens for both of them. It is only when they had to select a song when she realized that… they're in handcuffs. It seemed like Luka realized it at the same time as her when ocean blue eyes met with hers.

The two stared at each other for a second but then both burst in laughter as Miku swung their joined hands before settling to a position for the game.

"Get ready Miss Student Council Member," Miku said, grinning at her friend with a competitive gleam in her eyes. "You're going down!"

Luka laughed, her eyes matching Miku's competitive edge. "We'll see about that!"

Both gave it their best but Miku emerged as the winner who only brushed off her shoulders with a big obnoxious grin on her face. Luka rolled her eyes but the smile playing on her says all her fondness for her friend. "Yeah, Yeah," She said.

Ocean blue eyes trailed to one of the racing games. "But can you keep that up in a game of _drift_?"

They spent a good amount of time going through every machine, taking bets on who among them would win against the other even though they had setbacks with their handcuff predicament. Let's just say that playing a shooting game with handcuffs wasn't the best idea, still the two were laughing at the silliness of their situation.

They were taking turns on singing with the public karaoke machine at the corner of the arcade when Luka's butler texted her. _Miss Megurine, it is near your curfew time. Kindly tell me if I should send someone to fetch you. _

Luka sighed as she waited for Miku to finish singing Renai Saiban.

Belting out the final notes, Miku made a small whoop before looking at the screen for the score. _100._ Miku grinned in satisfaction before turning back to Luka. "Good job, Miku," The student council member said with a smile that doesn't seem to reach her eyes. "Unfortunately, I won with a perfect 100 out of 3 songs." She shrugged.

Miku smiled at that but noticing the slight damper in her friend's mood she said. "What's wrong?"

Ocean blue eyes turn sad even though her lips still curled into a smile. She showed her the text message. "Time to go?"

~0~

A sharp misplaced resentment settled on Miku's chest at Dennis for doing his job. Yes, she feels pathetic for that. The man was doing his job! Of course, he would remind his mistress about the curfew but still… She wished that there was more time.

As the two made their way towards the exit, teal eyes trailed back to her friend as she felt how tense Luka's hand had been when they started walking.

Luka's features were unreadable but Miku could see the slight furrow on her eyebrows or even the frown that Luka hides beneath walking briskly.

Miku shook her head. It might just be her wishful thinking. It's not the first time that she failed to get a read on exactly what Luka had been thinking.

"I hate Dennis." Luka murmured but it was loud enough for her to hear. Miku felt her eyes widened in both shock and surprise but it quickly turned to a relieved chuckle.

"Me too."

~0~

They were already walking through the streets, on their way back when Miku felt Luka squeeze on her hand. "Can-" She said with a slight crack on her voice. "Can we take the long way back?"

Miku felt her heart skip a beat at the suggestion. Damn, her traitorous body. Still, she mentally shook herself from going deeper into those words and gathered herself before smiling. "Sure."

As they went on their way to the diverging path that took them to the playground, Miku cannot help but feel a sudden shift in the air.

It was heavy and yet comfortable. Silent yet noisy. Chaotic and yet serene. "Stop it, Hatsune." She mentally berated herself as she tried to let herself pause despite the rampage of her heart.

By the time they arrived, she noticed how the playground was almost empty in the late afternoon. There were still some who stayed for a bit but it was obvious by then, that they were also getting ready to go home.

The sun was nearing to set and the air started to get slightly colder but it didn't bother her the slightest. In fact, it gave Miku a sense of comfort despite her heart beating rather loudly against her chest.

Luka's slight cough drew her attention. "Do you want to buy some-" she trailed off as she pointed to a food stand that is selling crepes. "I know you love those."

Miku grinned. "And you even have to ask?" She said as she led the two of them to the stall.

The line wasn't particularly long. It's just that the people were taking their time making the food. And was she drooling. Teal eyes cannot help but admire the beautiful shape the crepe had taken form. Now, she wondered why she never saw this stall before.

Hearing a chuckle to her side, Miku cannot help but glare playfully at her friend. "Luka, you cannot use my love for crepes as black mail!" She said as she all but devoured her food.

"To be fair, you _did_ try to make me wear a neon shirt."

"I mean," Miku bit her lower lip as she felt a smile about to erupt from her face. She hid her smile as she pretended to wipe her mouth the sleeve of her well-worn hoodie. "I wasn't going to _force _you. I was just going to ask you _nicely_."

Luka's slight grumble had Miku chuckling but the featherlight feeling never left. Knowing that she could make Luka wear traffic light colors was something new. It was an honor but also a bit odd. She had known her friend as the type of person to be true to herself so no one, not one person, could make her do something that she didn't want to.

So… what does that mean? Is this some privilege that a best friend would have? But then, Rin would have gotten away from much more scolding. So where does that leave her?

"Miku?" She heard Luka say. It was only then when she found herself staring at the ground. "You okay? You spaced quite a bit."

Just from Luka's tone, Miku could imagine that her friend is doing that thing where her lips would frown while her eyebrows would meet in the middle, forming the wrinkle that Miku desperately wished she could kiss. And she was right. With her breath caught in her throat, Miku smiled. "It's nothing. Should we take a seat?"

Ocean blue eyes still looked at her, worried but she nodded. With a light squeeze on their joined hands, Luka gently led her to the swing set of the now empty playground.

She took a seat on the swing next to hers with their handcuffed hands hanging limply beside them. And it was quiet. Very quiet. But still, it was comfortable just as it always had been with her friend.

Orange turned to red orange as Miku pushed on the soles of her foot to swing slightly, feeling the need to distract herself from the thoughts that are forming in her head. Meanwhile, Luka stayed unmoving but she allowed herself to sway with Miku.

Teal eyes trailed back to her friend just as it always has been during this time of the day. It always brought such melancholic sparkle to Luka's eyes - the same sparkle that had Miku yearning for something that she knew she couldn't have.

She never did hide her affections for Luka. Not to anyone. Not to Luka. Least of all to herself. But one thought always did have her reeling back. It's the same voice inside her head that tells her Luka doesn't feel the same kind of like or love towards her.

She's not blind though. At some level, she knew that Luka at least has some feelings for her but it is still apprehension and fear that had her silent, keeping her from confessing her feelings for Luka. What if Luka rejected her?

Feeling a lump on her throat she turned to the setting sun, pleading to make her strong enough.

"Hey," Luka said, once again snapping her out of her reverie. "Thank you." Miku's chest felt her heart beat louder, as Luka smiled at her. "I needed this. I-" Luka sighed as if content. "I really appreciated it." Her ocean blue eyes trailed to their joined hands. "And, even though we have this, I am glad that I spent the whole two days with you."

Miku stared in wonder, her mouth agape while the beat in her chest kept getting louder and louder and she can't hold it in anymore.

"I like you, Luka." Just as she feared, she watched as her friend's eyes grew larger at her confession. "I know that you don't. I just-" Miku felt hot tears on her eyes so she looked away. "I just wanted you to know."

Feeling the urge to run away, she stood wanting to walk away before Luka could say a word. She made two steps when she was suddenly yanked back by the chain that she had forgotten on her wrist. "You don't get to walk away from this, Miku."

Luka took her hand and stepped closer so Miku turned away, choosing to hide the devastation on her face. Still, Miku felt Luka getting closer and closer until there was warmth on her shoulder and around her waist. "I like you too." Luka murmured as she kept her forehead on Miku's shoulder.

Hearing it from Luka's lips, Miku found herself crying. She hesitantly raised her unbounded hand and clutched on the back of Luka's clothes. "Really?" She asked, unable to help herself from being doubtful.

"Really." Luka replied and Miku couldn't help but bury her burning eyes where the shoulder meets the neck.

"I like you." She repeated, this time boldly and with the reverence that she kept hidden all these years.

Luka puts space between them only to press her forehead with Miku's. "And I you." Her lips bloomed into a serene smile as she nuzzled her forehead against Miku's.

She couldn't stop a bubble of laughter as she held Luka close with their nose pressed against each other. "So," She smiled, trailing her free hand to Luka's cheek. "Can I be yours?"

Luka's laughter brushed against Miku's lips and that only made her smile even wider. "Only if I am yours."

Almost as if drawn together by an unseen force, they drew closer and closer and Miku barely had the willpower to ask. "Is this- Is this okay?" She asked with ragged breaths.

"Yes." Luka murmured as they both met in a single kiss.

~0~

Needless to say, they were both late.

The Hatsunes, who came just in time, and the Megurines scolded them for making them worried but the two had no way of being regretful but they did try to make a sincere apology.

On their way back to the Megurine Manor, the two decided to keep their relationship a secret until they are both ready to tell anyone else about it.

The two went back to Gumi's the next day with Luka suggesting to have a date on the last day of the long weekend. Of course, Miku agreed, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek as they walked.

Upon arriving, both were shocked to see all of four of their friends lounging in the Megpoids' living room. That's a lie. They knew that Gumi wasn't alone in this.

"Well?" Rin asked as if she was waiting for them to say something.

That had Luka's eyebrow shooting to an intimidating arc and Miku had to look away to prevent the laugh that was threatening to erupt from her throat. "Well what?"

All three figures of the room groaned while Gumi only trudged to them and handed them the key with a tired sigh. "Sorry..."

Miku and Luka shared a knowing glance but said nothing as Luka unlocked the handcuff loudly exclaimed. "Finally!"

The two seemingly close friends waved goodbye to the group, intertwining their hands as soon as they were out of the house's sight. "I don't know if I want to thank them or smack them." Luka grumbled, making Miku laugh as she dragged the both of them to the station for their first date.

Back in the Megpoid household, the living room stayed silent after Miku and Luka's departure. The only sound that could be heard was Rin's head thumping on the nearest solid surface. "I didn't plan for this!" She cried.


End file.
